


One Constant in Many Variables artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> varied @300dpi</p><p><b>A/N:</b> Artwork I did for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aragarna.livejournal.com/"></a><b>aragarna</b> 's story with the same title, woohoo \o/ We teamed up to add another fill to our bingo cards, hee :D</p><p>This fills the <i><b>wild card</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Constant in Many Variables artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** varied @300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** Artwork I did for [](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/)**aragarna** 's story with the same title, woohoo \o/ We teamed up to add another fill to our bingo cards, hee :D
> 
> This fills the _**wild card**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/44mbtc6mspe7pin/cover.png?dl=0)  


[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bhv1i53ty9rxowl/end.png?dl=0)


End file.
